<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Goodbye Kiss by angelsfalling16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049900">A Goodbye Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16'>angelsfalling16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SnowBaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Goodbye Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Originally posted to Tumblr on May 22, 2020<i></i></i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p><p>“I don’t want you to go,” I whisper, grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him closer to me.</p><p>He smiles at me softly, wrapping his arms around me as he says, “I’ll only be gone for a couple of days. I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>“But I miss you already.”</p><p>He sighs, and I grip his coat tighter, pulling him closer and going up on my tiptoes so that I’m at eye level with him now.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Now, I really need to go, or I’m going to miss my flight.”</p><p>“Wait, one more thing.”</p><p>“Wh–mmf.”</p><p>I don’t let him finish before I’m kissing, sealing my lips to his in a deep kiss. I don’t want to ever let him go. I love him, and I love this. Being held by him and being the only thing on his mind.</p><p>I should pull away or he really will miss his flight, but I can’t. He doesn’t seem to be able to either as he holds me tighter and presses his lips more firmly against mine.</p><p>Then, the kiss begins to soften, but we still don’t stop. I don’t want to. I want him to stay and keep kissing me.</p><p>“Ugh, get a room,” Penny groans behind us, and I smile at Baz as I pull away from him. </p><p>“We’ll get a room when you get back,” I murmur in his ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>